They Warned Him About Her - One shot
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: It's not easy being a 17 year old Tommy Conlon.


All this bad blood here, wont you let it dry,  
it's been cold for years, wont you let it lie?  
I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore  
I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore  
-Bad Blood, Bastille

_Tommy Conlon's back was always pressed against the wall with everything he did in life._

_This had to shake itself out; the pain had to leave, so he did his best with whatever he was given: being a seventeen year old with an abusive father and a dead mother. _

_His brother was to no help, Brendan had already moved out to marry Tess, a very sweet girl, which Tommy never got, he couldn't understand his brother's betrayal over a girl. _

_It wasn't until he met Alex that it all changed; she was aggressive, kind and had a chip on her shoulder. Alex was just as self-destructive as Tommy, maybe that's why he was so attracted to this short blonde. _

-"You're gonna stare a hole through my head, Conlon, if you keep looking at me like that" Alex grinned at him, while he was lost in his own thoughts.

_It was the last class before the end of the day and he was focused on the French revolution and Alex's new top, it had a deep cleavage which made him jealous every time a guy passed their table, looking at her._

-"New top?" he commented putting the history book down.

_Tommy was sure she knew what she was doing with her new outfits that entailed: short skirts, tops with cleavages, dark painted nails and an equally smug grin over her full glossy lips._

Alex's hazel eyes glowed as she bit her bottom lip; -"I'm not wearing a bra if you wanna cop a field" she whispered so low that he felt the shiver of her words down his spine.

_-"Don't be tacky, Alex" his cool was wearing off around her. Alex had him by the chokehold and he loved it, hell, it was his only material thinking of her dominating him with those deep eyes and soft mouth when his hand would wander down his pants at night when he was alone._

-"..not everyone is a virgin, Conlon, most of us have a little tacky in us, no pun intended" her smile widened as she put her pencil in her mouth, Tommy folded his book together, pissed off at this, she would always question his virginity when he tried to stop her from acting out.

_-"It's getting old" he stood up ready to leave, when she shouted at him so loud that everyone turned their heads at her, -"You want me to take your virginity then?"  
-"Fuck you, Alex" he hissed putting his middle finger up while walking away, letting that stabbing feeling of wanting to say yes leave his body, -"That was the offer" she hollered after him._

The question of sex never left his mind even at home by the dinner table, he didn't want to think about it, not while his father was having his afternoon drink and interrogation about his grades and future wrestling matches.

_All Tommy was thinking about was if Alex ever decided to climb through his window like she does once and a while._

_-"Are you still hanging out with Alex St. James?" his father asked sipping on a mixture of Whiskey and cola, while Tommy poked a vegetable with his fork, his diet was strict: no sweets, no drinking, just protein: chicken, vegetables, all of this so he would bulk up enough for the next wrestling match. It was a lot of money and he hadn't lost yet._

_-"I see her around school" he didn't look at his father, avoiding his look when he put the glass down, -"Stay away from that child, she's just pure trouble, her mother is a prostitute and god knows she's only to follow in her footsteps with those trashy clothes"  
_

_Tommy didn't respond, just took his dish to the sink, put it down and turned to leave,  
-"You listening to me, boy?" his father grabbed his arm, Tommy jerked it away from his grip,  
-"Don't touch me again"  
-"You got a lot riding on this wrestling match, Tommy, don't fuck it up over some whore" Paddy's sharp words made Tommy clench his fists, pushing his father down into his chair,_

_-"I'ma listen, pop's, alright, now leave me be"_

Going upstairs again, Tommy opened the door to his bedroom seeing the harlot his father just spoke about spread over his bed reading a book, with her backpack against his headboard and her skirt ridden up above her thighs showing the outline of her panties.  
Her head turned when he closed the door after him, -"What the fuck, Alex" Tommy hissed locking the door pretending to be mad, but really he was glad. She rolled over on her stomach, -"Hey, baby" she grinned closing her book,  
-"What are you doing here?"  
-"Studying?" she said putting one of the books they had gotten as an assignment to read for English class up, -"Catcher In The Rye"

_-"No, I mean, what are you doing here, you can't be here" his hand grabbed her petite arm pulling her up on her knees on the bed so she was facing his chest,  
-"You need to leave" his eyes tried to seem threatening, but he was melting into pudding once he saw her honest expression, Alex would never show how desperate she was, never show any weakness, she was the predator, but in this situation she looked more like a lost little girl, with her hand pressed against his chest, focusing on the bruise that was on his neck._

_It got quite, so quite that Tommy swore he could hear his own heart beat under the palm of her hand, -"I wanted to see you" she mumbled, not facing him. _

_Tommy didn't have the want to kick her out, his grip on her arm released and rested on her shoulder as he gathered one of her blond locks between his fingers. Alex always smelled nice, even if she stunk of weed or cigarettes most of the time. Tonight on the other hand she smelled nice and she was covered up, not like at school: her short skirt was still on her, but she had a huge sweater that covered her breasts. _

_Alex backed away from him a little, looking up, cupping his face with both of her hands; they where cold as always, she stroked her thumb over his lips and he would have loved to know her train of thought as why she was doing this –"How could you still be a virgin" she whispered so low that he was sure it was more of her venting her thoughts, then an actual question. _

_-"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked letting her push her thumb in his mouth, then leaning herself more up more so they where face to face  
-"You're handsome, I just figured someone like you would be dating the captain of the cheerleading squad, not getting bruised and tormented weekly, it doesn't seem fair" _

_Her mouth was so close to his that he felt her breathing out the next words: -"I always had the biggest crush on you"_

_Alex's lips pressed themselves into his, at first he didn't know what to do, but as her mouth started moving, her fingers laced themselves in the back of his neck pushing him in, he followed, kissing her slowly. _

_It felt good how soft her lips where and those small moans that escaped her mouth when their tongues played with one and other.  
_

_Alex pulled Tommy over her, letting him fall between her legs, Tommy disconnected from her lips, arching himself up on his elbows looking down at her flustered face. _

_She was in love with him was all he thought as his fingers removed her hair from the side of her neck and his lips traced kisses up to her ear, she shivered at his touch, gripping onto his shoulders, -"Tommy" she moaned, moving her fingers into his short hair, stroking his back with her other hand, while her legs were tied around his hips. _

_The rush of blood made him hard by her moaning alone, he had to move off her, this was not happening, so he buckled up and away from her, which made the small blonde under him confused. _

_-"We can't do this" he stated sitting up by the edge of the bed looking over at Alex who was leaning against the headboard of his bed, -"Because I'm dirty?" her honesty stung him, he shook his head.  
She grabbed her backpack that was right next to her, getting up on the other side of the bed, grabbing her shoes off the floor, getting ready to leave, -"I'm sorry" he said after her.  
Alex turned while opening the window, -"Say hi to your dad from me"_


End file.
